falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Лукас Симмс
|Карма = Добрый |SPECIAL = |6| |5|7|5}} |Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 60→80 |Навыки = Красноречие: →100 Лёгкое оружие: →100 Тяжёлое оружие: 57→77→100 |Уровень = 6→10→ (×2) |Файл диалога = LucasSimms.txt |Актёр = Олег Щербинин («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |Дополнительно = 50px Лукас Симмс в Fallout Shelter |editor_id = LucasSimms (Мегатонна) DLC04BogCorpseSimms (Галлюцинация на Святом болоте) }} Лукас Симмс ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3 и Fallout Shelter, шериф Мегатонны в 2277 году. Описание Он вырос в Мегатонне и лучше, чем кто-либо, понимает что необходимо для выживания и преуспевания в пустоши. Высокий и внушительный, тем не менее сердечный и дружелюбный, Лукас получил свою должность в результате единодушного голосования жителей Мегатонны (большинство из которых искренне любят этого парня). Он служит мэром, шерифом, судьёй и выполняет другие, сопутствующие этим положениям обязанности. Ни для кого во всей Мегатонне не секрет, что Лукас Симмс следует причудливым детским ковбойским фантазиям. Он назвал своего сына Харденом в честь преступника Дикого Запада, — Джона Уэсли Хардена. Симмс также является членом тайного общества, известного как «Регуляторы»''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 82.. Любовь к Дикому Западу привил Симмсу отец, имевший обыкновение читать ему истории, когда тот был ребёнком. Лукас взял себе звание «шериф», выкупил у Жестянщика Джо протектрона''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 101. и Мистера Храбреца для того, чтобы оживить свои детские фантазии. Лукас попросил их перепрограммировать на охранные функции и назвал роботов своими помощниками''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 68., за которыми стал ухаживать вместе с сыном. Ранее Лукас был женат, вместе с женой и сыном он проживал в личном доме. Позднее его любимая умерла при неизвестных обстоятельствах, и он стал воспитывать Хардена один. Лукас дал ему указание, чтобы тот не разговаривал с незнакомцами в Мегатоне, однако сам Харден этому неохотно подчиняется''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 76.. Отец регулярно учит сына стрельбе, давая ему много времени на отдых и игры с Мэгги, приёмной дочерью Билли Крила, пока сам занимается высматриванием подозрительных лиц в городе и последующих разборок касательно споров. В 2277 году Лукас Симмс сорвал налёт на Мегатонну, организованный бандой рейдеров, лагерь которых находится в Спрингвейлской начальной школе. Во время конфликта Симмс ранил лидера банды по имени Боппо, которого позже убили его же люди. На момент прибытия Одинокого Путника в Мегатонну Симмс следит за приходящими в город, патрулируя днём и ночью дорогу от входа в город до атомной бомбы. Инвентарь ''Fallout 3 * Состояние оружия генерируется случайным образом ** Генерируется с вероятностью 25 % *** Ключ открывает и арсенал Мегатонны **** Если Одинокий Путник имеет способность «Наёмный убийца» и убьёт Симмса Fallout Shelter Квесты При первой встрече с Одиноким Путником Лукас Симмс расскажет, что город назван так в честь торчащей в центре невзорвавшейся атомной бомбы, про которую местные жители думают, будто она уже никогда не взорвётся. Несмотря на то, что бомба служит предметом поклонения для прихожан местной церкви Детей Атома, шериф даст квест на её обезвреживание, опасаясь, что бомба небезопасна. * Если Путник справится с заданием, Симмс перестанет запирать от него свой дом и выдаст разрешение на владение домом в городе. Таким образом, помимо собственного жилища в Мегатонне и 100 крышек (или 500 при достаточном уровне навыка «Красноречие») можно получить доступ к хранящемуся в спальне шерифа пупсу «Сила» без необходимости проникать в дом Симмсов через люк на крыше, или кражи ключа от входной двери с неизбежной потерей кармы. * Если в ходе выполнения квеста сообщить Симмсу о плане мистера Бёрка разрушить Мегатонну, то он попытается арестовать его. Во время ареста желательно быстро уничтожить Бёрка, иначе он убьёт шерифа выстрелом в спину. * Если шериф умрёт, то награду, причитающуюся Одинокому Путнику, отдаст сын Лукаса Харден. Если был взят квест по обезвреживанию атомной бомбы, то Лукас даст наводку, что припоминает незнакомца «с особым взглядом, который бывает у тех, кто имеет цель», который провёл много времени в баре и рекомендует поговорить с Мориарти. В противном случае Лукас о нём ничего особого не припомнит. Путник может увидеть тело Лукаса на Святом болоте во время серии видений. Цитаты * * * * * Заметки *Если Одинокий Путник впервые прибыл в Мегатонну и его карма злая или очень злая, Лукас Симмс при встрече использует воинское приветствие, в случае нейтральной или положительной кармы Лукас Симмс будет только приветствовать главного героя. * Лукас Симмс и местный сутенёр, владелец салуна Колин Мориарти презирают друг друга, постоянно оспаривая звание подлинного мэра. Хотя некоторые жители (Лео Стал) говорят, будто бы всем известно, что главный в городе всё же Симмс, Мориарти считает Мегатонну «своим» городом. Подобной версии придерживается и знающая всё про город Манья Варгас. Версия Лео не подтверждается ни одним из способных к диалогу персонажей. * Многие в Мегатонне не могут понять, кому на самом деле принадлежит власть в городе — шерифу Симмсу или владельцу салуна Колину Мориарти…Загрузочные экраны Fallout 3 * Лукас Симмс может занять место погибшего Стокгольма над входными воротами. * От обитателей Мегатонны, собравшихся возле бомбы, иногда можно услышать, что Симмсу пора бы найти новую жену — Хардену нужна мать. * Если Одинокий Путник обезвредил атомную бомбу в Мегатонне, то Симмс, находясь рядом, будет произносить следующие фразы: «Эй, друг», или «Мы ещё дышим. Значит, кое-кто не облажался», или «Мне теперь гораздо легче дышится, когда эта штука больше не опасна». А если Путник с ним заговорит, то он так начинает диалог: «Приятно видеть тебя в добром здравии». Иногда, несмотря на помощь Выходца из 101-го городу, может сказать следующее: «Проблем не ищешь надеюсь? Не хочу тратить пули на твою жалкую шкуру!» * Если Путник договорился с Симмсом о том, что он обезвредит бомбу, но медлит или уже подсоединил к ней импульсный заряд, то Симмс, находясь рядом, может сказать: «Это была шутка, насчёт того, что ты обезвредишь бомбу?» или «Мы ещё дышим. Значит кое-кто не облажался». * Если в самом начале не вступить в диалог с шерифом при первой встрече, Лукас, пока не сможет поговорить с Путником, будет следовать за ним по пятам, заходя во все здания города. * Согласно Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 390, Лукас Симмс] посоветует обратиться к Лео Сталу за химикатами, чтобы как-то способствовать обезвреживанию бомбы''Sheriff Lucas also mentions Leo knows about Chems if you use his help to disarm the bomb during Miscellaneous Quest: The Power of the Atom.. В самой же игре данного развития в квесте не имеется. В то же время, в описании самого квеста, имеется сведения, что обратиться к Лео будет возможно после разговора с Бёрком''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 262.. * В Fallout Shelter Лукас Симмс является легендарным персонажем, которого можно получить случайным образом, вытянув соответствующую карточку из призового ланчбокса. * Также Лукас упоминается в вопросе на задании Fallout Shelter «Испытание — игровое шоу». * Примечательно, что Симмс-галлюцинация со Святого болота имеет белый оттенок кожи. Появление Баги * Иногда Лукас Симмс может исчезнуть из Мегатонны — упав с высоты при столкновении с кем-то из персонажей или провалившись сквозь поверхность текстур. Его можно будет вернуть с помощью команд консоли. * Иногда, если успеть убить Бёрка до того, как он выстрелит в шерифа, Симмс тоже погибает. * Иногда при первой встрече вместо диалога начинает просто следовать за Одиноким Путником. Он может выйти даже за пределы Мегатонны, и можно даже таким образом взорвать бомбу, оставив его в живых, на что при диалоге он никак не отреагирует, и его все так же можно будет расспросить о том, что и где находится в городе. Галерея Conflict.jpg|Лукас пытается арестовать Бёрка FO3SimmsNoHat.png|Симмс без своей шляпы Lucas Simms' House.jpg|Дом шерифа Mr. Burke draws down on Lucas Simms.jpg|Мистер Бёрк убивает Симмса FO3PLLucasSimms.png|Симмс-галлюцинация на Святом болоте FO3PLLucasSimmsNoHat.png|Симмс-галлюцинация без головного убора Примечания de:Lucas Simms en:Lucas Simms es:Lucas Simms fi:Lucas Simms fr:Lucas Simms it:Lucas Simms hu:Lucas Simms pl:Lucas Simms pt-br:Lucas Simms uk:Лукас Сіммс Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Персонажи Fallout Shelter Категория:Обитатели Мегатонны Категория:Регуляторы: персонажи Категория:Мэры Категория:Шерифы Категория:Охранники Категория:Люди